Pretty Kicks
by Venussail
Summary: A match between Lee and Hwoarang has a very unexpected outcome, in more ways than one... Sucky summary, I know, but try it. It should be a good laugh.


A/N: Moshi moshi, mi-na! It seems like forever since I wrote my last oneshot (at least to me anyway). I know I normally write anime-based stories, but I have decided to branch into this series for a few reasons. 1) I wanted to have another series under my belt. 2) I've wanted to write yaoi in this fandom for some time now and have had a few ideas running through my head that involved its characters. 3)There aren't enough people who write yaoi in this fandom, and there needs to be more, dammit! 4) I don't think I've ever seen this pairing before and I really like it, so why not be the first to write about it (that I know of). Anyway, now that that's out of the way, let's move on to the fic!

Disclaimer: Last I checked the Tekken series didn't have any yaoi in it, so I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own it.

Pretty Kicks

It was round seven of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. The match was between two of the best kickers in the entire competition, Lee Chaolan and Hwoarang. The first four rounds out of the best three of five fight had been fierce, with Lee winning one round and Hwoarang beating him in the next. By the final round, both were panting and gleaming with sweat.

"Not bad," Hwoarang commented just before the round started. Lee merely smirked and looked him up and down with an unusual glint in his eyes.

"Final round- fight!" the announcer shouted.

Hwoarang started the match off with a blast, sending a fury of successive kicks, all of which Lee blocked. He tried to low kick his silver-haired opponent, but was parried and comboed until almost half his health was gone. The Tae Kwon Do fighter decided to take advantage of the distance created by the combo and dash his opponent. Unfortunately, Lee side-stepped his lunging kick and charged his unblockable attack. Caught off guard, Hwoarang mistakenly tried to block the attack instead of countering or side-stepping it, and his health was reduced into rage mode. He attempted to take advantage of this and perform a ten hit combo since it was sure to take away most of his opponent's health, but to no avail. Every single one of his attacks was blocked, and Lee finished him off with a rising kick.

Hwoarang stared at the victor while he did his wining pose in disbelief. Not only was he defeated, but with a perfect no less. He pounded his fists on the ground in frustration, mentally chastising himself for being so stupid as to not have seen his opponent's attacks coming, particularly the unblockable. How could he not have seen them coming?

"Dammit!" he shouted.

Lee was amused by the other man's childish antics.

'How cute...' he thought.

He strolled over to Hwoarang, who was still beating his fists into the ground, and put his hand on his back.

"It's okay," Lee started. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. Your kicks were quite pretty after all."

Hwoarang stopped his actions and grew wide-eyed. He stepped away from Lee and looked at him with a look that indicated both anger and confusion.

"Pretty kicks?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he shouted.

Lee chuckled at the outburst.

"Exactly what I said. Your kicks moved with a slight elegance that was combined with fury, passion, and manliness. I call that kind of mixture pretty. Though I must add that it's quite sexy, too," he explained with a flip of his hand on the last part.

Sexy? Man, this was just getting to weird for Hwoarang's tastes. Lee, the supposed lady killer, was basically hitting on him. So he did the only thing he could think of to get himself out of this awkward situation- run.

"Don't run or you might hurt yourself," Lee called out while Hwoarang was still within earshot. "You're already beaten up pretty bad after our fight. We wouldn't want you hurting yourself further, would we?"

Lee knew that would get the red-head's attention. Hwoarang stopped running and turned to glare at Lee.

"What? Are you calling me weak?" he asked, ready for a rematch.

Lee simply shrugged and gave his infamous smirk again. This was all it took to tip Hwoarang over the edge. He strode up to the smug man and prepared to knock his lights out. Just as his fist was about to make contact with Lee's face, he was grabbed by the collar and pulled into a kiss. He struggled to get away, only succeeding in doing so after a good two minutes had passed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you freak?!" he yelled as he wiped his mouth.

"Ouch, that hurt," Lee mock pouted. "You know you liked it, despite your protesting."

"What?!"

"I said you know you liked it. My, you really don't listen, do you?"

"I did not like it!"

"If you didn't like it, why didn't you break away sooner? Surely I didn't beat you that bad."

"You didn't! Stop trying to make me sound weak!"

"Then what is your explanation for why it took you so long to break free?"

"I-I-"

"See? You did like it- there is no other explanation."

Hwoarang blushed a deep red.

"Shut up!"

Lee chuckled.

"You're so cute," he said as he advanced on the blushing man.

"Woah! No way! Ge-"

His protests were muffled by Lee's lips covering his. He struggled at first, but eventually melted into the kiss, which lasted for a full five minutes before both had to break away for air. As they both stood there staring at each other, a man shouted for Lee, telling him that he needed to get going to his next match.

"Well, looks like I have to go. See you later, boyfriend," Lee said with a wink and headed to his next fight.

"Boyfriend?! Wait a minute! Get back here, you freak!"

A/N: So what did all of you think? I know this wasn't my most original concept ever, but considering I wrote it in two class periods and had a lot of fun writing it, I don't think the end result is too bad. By the way, for the lady killer bit, I always thought the games kind of portrayed Lee in that manner through his ending movies, despite the fact that he acts pretty gay in my opinion most of the time (have you seen his customization options?). Well, I hope you all enjoyed! Expect to find more fics coming from me in this fandom in the future! R&R please! Ja ne!


End file.
